


A Thousand Years

by DezIsWhoIAm



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezIsWhoIAm/pseuds/DezIsWhoIAm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearlnet Vampire!AU Garnet has lived under Rose Quartz for thousands of years. She's the muscle, the guard, the stone cold killer. And yet somehow, after just one glance, a woman she's never seen before sends her to her knees. Her mate. The person she's been waiting for. Garnet's not about to let her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Garnet shouldered her way through the crowd, Amethyst on her heels. She could practically feel the agents from the other coven honing in on them, preparing to strike. She made a sharp right and entered an empty alleyway before stopping. She cracked her knuckles and turned around just as the agents entered behind her. There were three males, all extremely young from the look of them.

"Good evenin' gents. Mind tellin' me why you've been followin' us?" Garnet's question was answered by a chuckle, and the tallest one stepped forward. He was thin and all sharp angles. Garnet could tell he wasn't quick on his feet or very coordinated. Pity.

"You know why we're here. Yellow Diamond demands retribution for your bosses interruption in our little... Business affair." The other two grinned and flashed their fangs.

"Kidnapping and selling teenaged humans is not what I would call business. Now, 'ow about you lot go scurrying back to your boss while you still 'ave the chance. I wouldn't want to have to kill anyone today." Their smiles vanished, replaced with barred teeth and tensed shoulders.

"Too bad we're the only one's that'll be doing any killing." The leader launched himself at Garnet straight away, the other two slinking towards Amethyst. Garnet caught the leader by his face and squeezed, his skull easily imploding under her grasp. The other two halted in place and watched their dead comrade's body fall to the ground.

"Anyone else?" Garnet shot them an uninterested look and they took off running.

"Woo! Way to go G!" Garnet watched the fallen vamp's body turn to ash then pushed at the small mound with her foot. The ashes blew away in the wind or drifted with the dirty alley water as it drained into the sewers. Once she knew he wouldn't be coming back, she shoved her hands in her pockets and walked out of the alley, Amethyst once again trailing her.

"It's my job to protect our family. It was nothin'." Amethyst scoffed and punched her in the arm.

"No way! That was totally amazing!" Garnet allowed herself a smile.

"Yeah I guess it kinda was. But don't tell Rose. She wouldn't like it that we took them on by ourselves."

"Yeah no prob! I'll keep my mouth-" she made a high pitched squeal and grabbed onto Garnet's arm, almost ripping it out of its socket. "Garnet look! It's my favorite bakery we HAVE to go in there!" Garnet rolled her eyes. Vampires didn't need to eat human food. It barely had taste and it had no nutritional value, but Amethyst loved to eat, she claimed it was the texture.

"Fine. But only for a few minutes." She squealed again and dragged Garnet into the shop. She released her at the doorway and went up to the counter, talking frantically with the cashier. It was a small family business, they had known them for years. It was a safe spot for their coven, a little home away from home. Garnet was scanning the booths for other agents, or perhaps more of her coven, when her eyes met those of a beautiful young woman. She looked to be around the age Garnet was when she was turned, when she was saved. She had short cropped strawberry blonde hair, and her pale cheeks were dotted with freckles. Her eyes were a gorgeous icy blue and her lips were the perfect shade between pink and red. At being caught staring, her cheeks darkened and she looked back down at her cup of what looked to be hot chocolate, a specialty of the shop. Garnet felt a shiver run through her, the hair on her arms standing on edge as goosebumps raised. Something in her had clicked, as if she had finally found the answer to a question long forgotten. She'd never experienced anything quite like it before.

"G? Hellooooo? Earth to G!" Garnet shook her head and looked down at Amethyst, who was looking frustrated. "You okay?"

"Wha- Huh? Oh. Yes, I'm... Fine." Her gaze was pulled back to the strawberry blonde, and their eyes met once more, but this time the other woman merely smiled and pushed stray hair behind her ear.

"You know, you could always go talk to her. I mean, if you don't, I'd like to." Amethyst gave her a suggestive look and Garnet growled at her, a predatory sound that startled both of them.

"No. You don't talk to her." Amethyst raised her hands and gave her a confused look. Her number was called and she backed away from Garnet to retrieve her food. Garnet shook her head and was mentally berating herself when she felt a soft hand against the skin of her upper arm. She looked down at the hand and then at its owner, her heart pumping wildly and her cheeks flushing. It was the gorgeous woman that she'd been caught ogling ever sense they arrived. Garnet didn't know whether to die of embarrassment or squeal out of pure glee.

"I'm sorry, but we seem to have caught each other's eyes and I..." Her cheeks flushed a dark red. "I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing, but I just had to talk to you, and..." She trailed off, her voice growing smaller as Garnet turned completely towards her. Her eyes flickered over Garnet's face and arms, taking in the faint scars over her biceps and cheeks. She lifted a hand to one near her mouth, but quickly pulled it back when she realized what she was doing. "I-I'm sorry, I should-" She spun around and began walking away but Garnet grabbed her hand, stopping her in her tracks. Electricity coursed across their connected fingers and the other woman shivered, turning back to Garnet with wide eyes.

"I'm Garnet. Please, tell me your name?" Their hands still connected, Garnet took a step closer, barely any space left between them.

"My name is Pearl..." Her voice was small, barely a whisper, but even so they were music to Garnet's ears. A frisson of warmth swept down her back and her whole body seemed to heat up.

"That's a beautiful name." It was out before she even realized what she was saying, but a smile spread across Pearl's face and 'oh god'. She was even more beautiful than was legal, she made Garnet want to whimper and fall at her feet. Garnet, a battle hardened killing machine, brought to her knees by a pair of pretty eyes in a skirt. There was a first for everything it seemed. Garnet hadn't even realized they were moving closer until the sound of a throat being cleared pushed them apart. Amethyst was looking between them with a grin, her arms loaded with food.

"Garnet, tell your lady friend goodbye so we can get back to the co- erm, house." Amethyst cleared her throat and stepped back a bit, averting her eyes from the pair to give a small amount of privacy.

"Yes, we must be getting back. Pearl, it was nice to meet you." The name was sweet on her tongue, just as perfect as its owner.

"Garnet, I want to- Uh, that is, maybe we could see each other again?" Pearl gave her a sheepish smile and Garnet returned it.

"I would like that." Numbers were exchanged and Garnet left with a promise to call her, a small flame lit in her chest.

"Well, that was weird." Amethyst burst out laughing and began shoving food down her throat, savoring each bite.

"I've never felt anything quite like it. She was amazing, did you see her!? She was beautiful, gorgeous, I've never seen anyone so perfect so-" Garnet cut off and halted in place, pulling in a deep breath.

"G? What's up?"

"I think she was my mate." Amethyst nearly dropped her load, only managing to keep it together with her vampire reflexes.

"Whoa, wait, are you sure? I mean, that's pretty serious, we need to tell Rose and-" Garnet was already striding down the sidewalk as fast as not-suspiciously-possible. After what felt like an eternity they walked up the stairs to their house and walked in, Amethyst bee-lining for the kitchen and Garnet for Rose's office. Her coven leader's door was open, the taller woman sat at her desk, organizing papers and reading. Garnet double tapped on the door before walking in, making sure to keep her stance nonthreatening.

"Garnet! Oh, thank god you're okay! I heard there were mercenaries sent off with a large bounty on our heads, but I'm glad to see they haven't touched you. We've taken care of most of them." Garnet decided to explain later and flopped onto the chair across from her, tense but elated. "Is everything alright? You don't look too good."

"I want to ask your permission for something..." When Rose replied with only a raised eyebrow Garnet took a deep breath and sat up straighter. "I want you permission to add another member to our coven." Rose looked just as shocked as Garnet knew she would.

"What!? But, Garnet, you've always been against turnings! Why the change of heart?"

"I... I believe I've finally found the one, Rose."

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" Garnet nodded and Rose squealed then clapped her hands together. "Garnet that's wonderful! I have to meet her! This is so exciting, I'm so happy for you!"

"So wait, did I just get permission?" Rose held up a finger, face suddenly all business.

"Now, Garnet, you know there are rules. I have to meet her first, and if I believe she's the right fit, I will give you permission. Arrange a meeting, and we'll see." Garnet knew a dismissal when she heard one, and she gave a quick nod before she stood and left the room. She was so close to getting approval. Now she just needed to get the girl.


	2. The Date

Garnet groaned for at least the fifth time in ten minutes and paced around her room. She stopped at her desk and stared at her phone, then growled and went back to pacing.

"I's just a simple phone call. Why can't I do this!?" Garnet growled again and grabbed the phone. She hid the green button and then brought it up to her ear. Her eyes widened as her fear caught up with her actions, but before she could end the call she heard a click. Her heart stilled.

"Hello?" It was most definitely her voice. Garnet felt her face flush and her knees grow weak at just the sound of it. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Garnet gasped, she hadn't said a word!

"Ah, er, yes. Sorry. 'Ello." Pearl giggled and Garnet sunk down on her bed, a goofy smile spreading across her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry for laughing! That was just... adorable..." Garnet sighed.

"You're beautiful. Wait what." Pearl laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used t' talkin' to beautiful women." Pearl's laugh trailed off until they were sitting in comfortable silence. "'M sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you into silence."

"No! I mean, you don't have to be sorry, I'm just... Not used to being complimented." She let out a nervous laugh.

"Don't be sorry, it's quite alright. There was something I wanted to ask you, though."

"Hm? What is it?" Garnet swore there was a difference in her voice.

"I was wonderin' if you'd like to go to dinner with m-"

"Yes!" Garnet's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, my, I'm sorry I didn't mean to- I'm sorry I'm- oh goodness..." This time it was Garnet's turn to laugh. "I suppose I've made a fool of myself, haven't I?"

"What! No, of course not! I'm glad to know you're just as excited as I am."

"So, when did you have in mind?" Garnet glanced at the clock. 5 o'clock.

"Would tonight at 8 be too soon?"

"No, of course not! That would be lovely." Garnet grinned. She got Pearl's address written down, and then the call ended, both needing to get ready. Garnet fought the urge to squeal like a little girl and instead fistpumped.

"Yes yes yes!" She caught herself and rushed to her armoire, throwing it open and looking for her dress clothes. Garnet wasn't a big fan of dresses, she preferred a well pressed shirt and tie. She pulled on a pair of black slacks, shining black dress shoes, and was just slipping of the button up shirt when Amethyst burst into her room, grinning.

"Sup G!" She paused when she saw Garnet getting dressed, then gave her a knowing look, her grin widening. "Ohhhhh, I see. Got a hott date tonight?" Garnet started to loop her tie and shook her head, laughing.

"Yes, with Pearl." The name felt right on her lips and she smiled.

"Go G! Get it!" Garnet shot her a look and Amethyst barked a laugh, then turned back to the door. "Well, enjoy your date! I expect all the dirty dete's after!" Garnet shot a glare at her back as the door closed behind her. Garnet pulled on a dark grey jacket and grabbed her phone and car keys. She walked towards the door with a slight swagger to her step, everyone that saw her stared after her, all sharing the same knowing look. Garnet bowed to Rose when she passed her in the hall and Rose smiled at her. Soon enough she was out the door and in one of the coven's many cars, following the directions from her phone. She pulled up to a light blue house and stepped out of her car. She straightened her tie and walked up to the front door, passing bushes of gorgeously colored flowers, ranging from lilies to patuneas. She stopped at the door and took a deep breath, then lifted her hand to knock. The door opened under her hand and Pearl walked right into her hand. They both looked down at Garnet's hand pressed against her chest, and both jumped back, Garnet pulling her hands behind her back. Pearl's face was bright red, and Garnet was thankful her blush didn't show through her skin. Pearl was dressed in a light red sundress, the skirt reaching her knees. She had simple make up on, and was wearing a casual pair of flats. It looked beautiful.

"I apologize." Garnet coughed and held out her arm. "Shall we?" Pearl nodded and grabbed her arm, and Garnet led her down the sidewalk to the car. She opened the door for her, then closed it behind her, walking quickly around the car to slip into the driver's seat.

"So, where are we going?" Pearl looked out the window with awe as Garnet sped down the highway and passed into a part of town she'd never been to.

"Just a little restaurant that's a favorite of my family. It's Italian, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, no! I love Italian food." The rest of the drive was spent in comfortable silence, Pearl humming a song Garnet swore she knew but couldn't quite put her finger on. They pulled up to the front door and Garnet got out quickly to open Pearl's door for her. Garnet intertwined her fingers with Pearl's and tugged her to the door. "Wait, don't you need to park your car?" Garnet nodded at the valet and opened the door for her date, following her inside.

"No. The valet is... an old family friend." Garnet coughed and led Pearl to a private table in the back. He was really a new member of the coven, one of Garnet's men's mate. You couldn't exactly say that on a first date though, so she kept it to herself. They sat across from eachother, a waiter placed menus before them, took their drink order, and disappeared back to the kitchen.

Garnet took a deep breath and smiled at Pearl across the table, the other woman looking nervous and antsy. Garnet reached across and placed her hand atop Pearl's, giving her a comforting smile. Pearl returned the smile. They passed into comfortable conversation, Garnet making Pearl laugh as many times as was possible. Pearl even got a few good ones out of Garnet. It was the best night of their lives.


	3. After The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Garnet pushed Pearl flat against the door, their lips connected in a passionate kiss. Pearl moaned underneath her, her hands tangled in Garnet's hair. Garnet pushed a leg between her thighs and Pearl squeaked, her eyes shooting open and her face turning a dark maroon.

"M-Maybe we should take this inside." Garnet pressed hot open-mouth kisses down Pearl's next to her shoulder, then worked her way back up.

"Only if you want to." Garnet pulled away to look at her. Pearl's hair had fallen into disarray, her dress wrinkled where it had once been perfect, and her lipstick smeared. Her eyes were wide, her pupils large, and her lips were turning redder by the minute, swelling slightly.

"I really really want to, Garnet." She smiled up at her, and Garnet kissed her again.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Pearl giggled and pushed herself up to kiss Garnet's neck. The taller woman fought the urge to growl and instead grabbed Pearl's arms, pulling her away. At her sad and stricken look, Garnet smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "If you're gonna do tha' we need to be somewhere private. And preferably sound proof." Pearl giggled again and pushed off the door, Garnet stepping back to allow her room. Pearl pulled out her keys and after a few misses finally got the correct one in the lock. Before she could get the door completely open, Garnet pulled her up into her arms and carried her inside, kicking the door closed behind her. Pearl looked up at her stunned, something unreadable in her eyes. "Where to?" Pearl pointed down the hall and Garnet followed, opening a door to her bedroom. It was modestly furnished, a bed and dresser, few picture frames. Garnet set Pearl down and they stood together in the doorway, Pearl looking sheepish and Garnet trying very hard not to tackle her to the floor. Garnet grabbed Pearl's hand and gave her a small smile. Pearl beamed up at her and tugged her towards the bed, sitting down on the edge, and Garnet kneeled in front of her.

"I... I've never done this before..." Pearl looked away embarrassed, but Garnet cupped her cheeks and turned her head back to face her.

"It's alright if you don't want to, Pearl." A shiver ran through both of them, Pearl closing her eyes for a moment. When they opened back up Garnet's breath hitched. They were lustful and beautiful and so many things, too many to describe at once.

"I really want to, Garnet. I want... I want to have sex with you." Garnet nodded, then pulled Pearl forward to kiss her. It was slow and controlled. Garnet slipped her tongue between Pearl's lips and she opened eagerly, letting Garnet in to explore her mouth. Pearl moaned, her hands finding Garnet's hair again to tug. Garnet slid her hands down Pearls body, teasingly slow over her breasts, and then around her waist. She pulled their bodies flush together, then slid a hand up to grab Pearl's zipper. She pulled it down slowly, at the same time moving to pepper her jaw with small pecks and nibbles. When the zipper was fully down, Garnet pulled back and tugged it forward. Pearl looked away as the fabric slid down her arms and off to sit at her waist. Garnet gulped, all air escaping her as she stared at the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She said as much out loud, and Pearl looked back at her shocked, her cheeks flushed and her eyes dark. Her bra was simple peach lace, both practical and elegant, just as Garnet expected. She licked her lips, the knowledge that her panties almost definitely matched driving her curiosity to be satisfied.

"Pearl, stand up." She did as told and Garnet stood with her. The dress fell from her hips and hit the floor, Pearl's fists balling as she stared at Garnet, trying not to feel bashful or ashamed. Garnet chanced a glance down and was not disappointed. She was correct, the panties were indeed peach lace, but there was much less of it. Enough to cover what was needed, but there was not much to be left to the imagination. "I did not expect you to be the sort of woman to wear such...revealing things..." Garnet looked back up at Pearl, but the other woman wouldn't meet her gaze.

"I'm not usually... But I was hoping this would happen, so I dressed appropriately." Garnet laughed and Pearl looked at her, confusion and hurt on her face.

"No, no I'm sorry! I just didn't expect to be the only one hoping for tonight to get... Intimate." They shared a shy smile and Garnet lifted a hand to cup one of her cheeks. Pearl leaned into it and stared at her. "Please don't look at me like that. I don't want to leave you sore. You'll need to able to walk for our next date." Pearl laughed and batted her lashes.

"And what if I asked you to?" Garnet's eyes widened and she felt her fangs spring loose at the challenge.

"I would say that would be a very bad decision on your part." Garnet stepped closer to her. She could smell her arousal, could hear her heart pumping wildly in her chest.

"But what if I wanted it." Garnet was impressed, Pearl didn't seem to want to back down. Garnet shot her a toothy grin and the smaller woman's eyes widened. Garnet sprang forward and had her pressed up against the mattress in mere seconds, Pearl looking up at her dazed and confused.

"Then I guess it can be arranged."

"Wha- How did you-!?" Garnet cut her off with a rough kiss, her teeth scraping against the skin of her lip as she pulled away.

"Still wanna play rough?" Pearl stared at her for a moment before biting her lip. Garnet could see the battle in her eyes as she thought over the consequences.

"Yes." Her answer was surprising, but Garnet saw it coming. Pearl gave her a teasing look and flipped them over to straddle her stomach. "I've been wanting to do this all night." She grabbed Garnet's tie and pulled it undone, throwing it to the side. She grabbed her shirt buttons and undid them quickly, then pushed it to the side. She skimmed a hand over Garnet's chest and down to her pants, easily getting the button and zipper undone.

"You're very adept at this." Garnet lifted her hips as her pants were dragged down and off, her socks sliding off with them. Pearl climbed back up to sit on her hips, and Garnet sat up to slide her shirt off.

"Sports bra and boxers, why didn't I see that one coming?" Pearl laughed and wrapped her arms around Garnet's neck, then leaned in for a kiss. Garnet's hands found her hips and as their kissing grew deeper and hotter they started grinding against each other. Garnet grabbed the clasp of Pearl's bra and undid it, the other woman pulling back in surprise and covering her chest.

"Pearl, I'm so sorry I thought-"

"No! Don't be it's okay, you just surprised me." Pearl chuckled and pulled her bra down and off, dropping it on the floor by the bed. Garnet kissed her shoulder and moved down slowly over her collar towards her chest, then dragged her tongue down the center of her breast to suck a nipple into her mouth. Pearl gasped and let out a shaky moan, her legs tightening around Garnet's thighs as they began grinding against each other once more. "G-Garnet!" The taller woman had bit down on the skin of her breast, not enough to pierce the flesh but enough to sting. Garnet pulled away and looked at her handy work. Pearl's nipples were hard and one of them was an angry red. Her neck and left shoulder were covered in small hickeys and bruises, and a larger bite mark shone on her chest. Her eyes were dark and half-lidded, her hair out of its normal style, curling in chaotic disarray. She was beautiful.

"Yes my love?" She hadn't realized the words were out until Pearl's eyes were widening and she was staring at her. "I'm sorry, I know we've just met and-" Pearl pressed a finger to her lips.

"I don't know what it is about you. I've never felt this way for anyone before. Never with this much fire or passion. I've only ever been on one other date, in high school. It was a disaster though, I thought I was straight back then. I haven't dated since. I only met you yesterday but I feel... Drawn to you. I don't know why..." Pearl gave her a curious look, then leaned in slowly to kiss her. Garnet's stomach did flips, her insides feeling as though they'd melt at any second. "Can we talk afterwards? I really want to put your mouth to other use." Pearl licked her lips and squirmed on her lap, and Garnet smiled at her.

"Of course." She flipped them over easily, Pearl not even complaining as her panties were ripped off and tossed aside. Garnet made quick work of her own bra and boxers, then climbed down Pearl's body to rest her head between her thighs. "And you want this?" Pearl nodded and closed her eyes, sighing as she relaxed into her pillows. Garnet looked down at her prized and felt an odd sense of pride swell in her to find her soaking wet. She rubbed a finger against her slit and Pearl gasped, a small whine escaping her throat. Garnet grinned and leaned forward to lick some of her juice, testing the waters to see what she'd enjoy. Her tongue skimmed over her clit and Pearl squeaked, one of her hands slapping over her mouth to dampen a loud moan. Garnet circled the small bud with her tongue before pressing fully against it, rubbing it slowly, watching Pearl for a reaction. It was the exact reaction she was hoping for; Pearl whimpered and squirmed, her legs spreading further and her thighs shaking slightly. Garnet slid in a finger and curled it to rub against her g-spot.

"Fuck! You're s-such a te-ease hnngg.." Pearl moaned as Garnet added another finger, pumping them in and out of her slowly as she began rubbing her clit faster. Pearl whimpered and slid her free hand into Garnet's hair, tugging and pulling. She shivered and groaned, her head falling to one side to expose her neck. Garnet pulled her moth away and repositioned herself. Her thumb found Pearl's clit and began to rub, her fingers quickening their pace as she hovered over Pearl, her mouth inches from her neck. Pearl was losing it, Garnet knew she could come at anytime. Garnet leaned down and pressed her tongue flat against Pearl's neck, then replaced it with her lips. She sucked and bit lightly, Pearl driving her wild. The noises she made, the smell of her, the taste of her. Garnet could barely restrain herself. She growled and before she could think about it she was plunging her teeth into Pearl's neck. " _ **Garnet!**_ " She tightened around her fingers and she came quick and hard, her walls pulsing wildly. She moaned and her grip tightened on Garnet's hair for a moment longer before it went slack. Garnet pulled away from her quickly, but found it was too late. Pearl was passed out cold.


	4. A Thousand Years

"How could you have let this happen? I thought you of all people would know the importance of a bite Garnet." Pearl's head felt fit to burst. Was someone talking around her? Why couldn't they just let her sleep....

"I'm sorry, my lady... I got too excited, I apologize for my mistake. But please, don't take it out on her... Please..." That voice. She knew that voice. A kind face, a soft smile. Lips against her, on her neck, her chest... Garnet. Something set aflame in her chest, and she pulled at it, trying to figure it out.

"Oh, Garnet... You know I would never hurt you. She can stay, as part of our family. But I'm putting you completely in charge of integrating her." Pearl didn't know what was going on. Who was that?

"Oh, Rose! Thank you, thank you. I promise, I won't let you down." Garnet. Garnet... Pearl groaned and pushed away the fog clouding her mind. Her head fell to the side and her eyes fluttered, trying to open.

"Garnet, it seems your friend is waking up." Pearl blinked and squinted at the woman standing beside her bed. Amusement shined back at her in two dark eyes, the large woman standing in a perfectly natural position that for some reason felt oddly commandeering. Pearl felt the need to cower, but fought against it. She looked over and her heart stuttered, her cheeks burning. Garnet rushed to her side and grabbed her hands, kneeling beside her.

"Are you feeling alright?" It was a whisper, feeling so much more personal than it should.

"I... I think so..." Pearl sat up and Garnet rose to sit on the side of her bed.

"Well, I'll leave you two to get situated." Rose gave them an amused smile before walking from the room, closing the door behind her.

"No one will disturb us. On Rose's orders." Pearl nodded along to what Garnet was saying but found herself confused.

"Her orders? I don't understand..." Garnet chuckled and shifted closer to her. The close proximity made something burn inside Pearl's stomach, her heart beating at an alarming rate.

"Rose is our alpha. I'm sorry, I got a bit too excited the othe' night... I bit you, and turned you." Garnet looked away, ashamed. "I understand if you hate me. This isn't exactly the easiest life. But I swear to you, I will forever be by your side."

"Wait, bit I understand, but turned?" Garnet chuckled and reached for the drawer from the bedside table. She pulled out a knife and Pearl's eyes widened, her confusion only growing as Garnet brought the sharp edge to her own palm and quickly slit a line across it. Pearl felt her stomach growl and something sharp dig into her bottom lip, and she parted her lips in surprise. After running her tongue over her teeth, she found her canines had grown twice the length they had originally been. "What in the..." The smell of something sweet caught her attention and she looked down at Garnet's palm, watching blood pool in it. Her stomach growled again and she licked her lips, confused but also so very hungry.

"It's best to drink from the one that turned you, first. So here, drink." When Pearl seemed unwilling to make the first move, Garnet pressed her palm against her lips. Pearl's tongue ran over the cut and they both shivered, Pearl's hands wrapping around Garnet's wrist and upper arm to keep her from moving. She gave a low moan as she drank, and Garnet groaned, leaning into Pearl until their foreheads touched. Pearl gave another lick of Garnet's palm and pulled away from her, her lips bright red, blood dripping down her chin and onto the bedspread. Garnet couldn't help herself, she grabbed Pearl's face and pulled her into a kiss, licking the remaining blood off her chin. "I have died everyday waiting for you... I've spent my every waking moment searching for you, and I didn't even know that who I was looking for all this time... was you." Garnet sighed and cupped Pearl's cheek.

"I don't know what this feeling is, but it burns. It's not a painful burn though, a burn that can't be described. I wish to be with you always..." Pearl leaned forward and kissed her again. "What are we?"

"I would have assumed the blood would have tipped you off. Vampires." Pearl nodded and bumped their noses together.

"Does this mean I'll never die?"

"No. Not as long as I am by your side, and I swear never to leave it. I have loved you for a thousand years, and I'll love you for a thousand more." Pearl smiled and cuddled into her.

"I never want to leave your side, Garnet."

"You'll never have to, my love." Garnet sighed and pulled away from her to stand. "I really need to show you around though. Your new body will take some getting used to. It's a lot stronger than a normal human's, bruises less easier." Garnet shot her a wink and Pearl found the fire ignited once more in her stomach. Garnet's eyes widened and she gulped, leaning towards her. Pearl could smell something, something extremely sweet, but she couldn't put her finger on just what it was. She took a deep breath and sighed, her eyes closing as she tried to detect what it was. A soft pair of lips pressed against hers and she sighed, leaning into Garnet's body fully. "The tour can wait. I have something else I'd like to do right now, and from the way you smell, I know you feel the same." Pearl's eyes widened as she placed the smell. It was Garnet. And arousal. Garnet was... Before she could blink Pearl had Garnet pressed against the bed underneath her, staring up at her in shock.

"How did I-" Garnet chuckled and pulled her down into a kiss.

"The strength takes some getting used to. I'll explain everything later, but now..." Pearl squealed as they were flipped back over and a pair of lips pressed against her neck, her clothes ripped away from her before she could process it. All she knew was that something very good was about to happen, and she was going to enjoy it so very much.


	5. Twenty-Thousand Leagues Under the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet shows Pearl a place no other is allowed to see. Shorter than all the others, but I hope you enjoy!

"This place is so big... Exactly how many of you- sorry, us, are there?" Garnet stepped to the side and pulled Pearl against her as two of her coven-mates walked past carrying a bed. They both grinned at the newborn woman, and winked at Garnet. It was no surprise word had already spread of Pearl's whirlwind transformation from human to vampire, and now her assimilation into their home.

  
"I'd say close to 100. We have homes all across the greater part of the city, plus some smaller ones spread around here and there. We're the biggest coven in this part of the country." Pearl turned around and placed her hands on Garnet's shoulders, the other woman's hands sliding down to rest on her hips.

  
"Do you think I'll fit in here, with you...?" Garnet chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss.

  
"Wherever I am, you will fit in. We have each other, and that's all that matte's to me. Besides, I'm Rose's second in command. Any problems with you go directly through me." Garnet winked at her and pulled away to continue walking down the hall. "I must warn you now though, never leave without another coven member. It's dangerous outside by yourself, especially since you're a newborn. There's a rival coven ruled by three sister matriarchs, the Diamond Authority they call them, and they're always after our blood. I won't have them take you from me when I just got you back." They walked through a large doorway and entered a room covered wall to ceiling in bookshelves. Pearl's jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she took in the room, eye catching a flight of stairs that led to another level above. Garnet laughed and pulled her towards the stairs. "If you like this, you're going to love what I have next." Pearl followed eagerly up the stairs, down a hall, and through a locked door, which Garnet had the key for. "This is the sole key. No one but me is allowed in here. It's my personal collection, my escape from the outside world." It was a medium sized room, a plush couch pushed against the right wall. The far and left walls were book shelves that were jam packed with beautifully bound books. Pearl ran to one and gasped, pulling it away to look at it.

  
" _Twenty-Thousand Leagues Under the Sea_!? I love this book!" Garnet chuckled and took a seat on the couch.

  
"Flip open to the front page." Pearl found it a curious command but did it anyways, and she nearly died of a heart attack.

  
" ** _To my dear friend Garnet, yours truly Jules Verne_**. You knew _Jules Verne_!?" Pearl ran over and sat next to her with a wide grin on her face, Garnet pulling her ever closer.

  
"Yes, he was quite the chap, spoke little English though. I had to help him with that inscription, he wanted it to be in my mother tongue. I helped him write _Journey to the Center of the Earth_ , actually. That man was a sorcerer of words, but such limited imagination." Garnet rolled her eyes and Pearl laughed, full and happy, and Garnet found herself joining in. Their laughter died down to soft giggles, Garnet staring at Pearl lovingly.

  
"Will you read it to me?"

  
"What?" It was such an odd request, Garnet felt like the younger woman was teasing her.

  
"Please? I love your voice... and knowing you were there when it was written will make it a whole new experience. Please?" Pearl gave her best puppy dog eyes and scooted into her lap. "I'll give you a special surprise if you do..." She licked her lips and shot a glance at Garnet's lips, then gave her a devilish smile, pushing the book into Garnet's hands.

  
"Well, when you put it like that..." Garnet pulled Pearl in for a kiss, then settled with her arm around her waist and both hands holding the book up. Pearl snuggled into her and gave a content sigh, her head resting under Garnet's chin. " ** _The year 1866 was signalized by a remarkable incident..._** "


End file.
